


Судьбы

by Naturka



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто история про двух непростых парней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Сайдстори к фанфику "Жезл Будды".  
> POV Кристиана Кейна.

***  
  
Открываю глаза. Яркий свет тут же заставляет зажмуриться, почувствовать влагу под веками.  
\- Тише, - слышу я чей-то шепот и ощущаю, как кто-то прижимает мои руки к… кровати?  
Я так отвык от простыней, что с удовольствием сминаю чуть шершавую, хрустящую под пальцами ткань, и снова открываю глаза. Большая просторная комната, перегороженная на отсеки занавесями, сейчас отодвинутыми к стенам. Больничная палата. Значит, госпиталь. И никого и ничего нет вокруг, кроме мерно гудящего монитора, показывающего ритм моего сердцебиения, давление и еще какие-то, понятные только врачам цифры и графики, и этого парня.  
\- Ты кто? – изо рта вместо слов вырываются обрывки звуков, и я кашляю от того, что в горле саднит, словно по нему прошлись наждачной бумагой, а легкие заполняются стерильным, с привкусом хлорки воздухом.  
\- Молчите, вам пока нельзя разговаривать, - произносит парень, поднимаясь со стула и поднося к моему рту стакан с водой, до этого момента стоявший на тумбочке. – Вот, пейте, только осторожно, маленькими глотками.  
Я пытаюсь сделать глоток, и тут же захожусь в кашле – жидкость попала не в то горло. Он отставляет стакан обратно на тумбочку и, приподняв меня, аккуратно хлопает ладонью по спине. Я охаю. Не знаю, от чего. То ли от того, что мои внутренности тут же сотрясаются, будто их в разобранном виде сложили на сидение аттракциона «Стела» и отпустили с самой верхней точки. То ли от того, что рука парня, прикоснувшаяся к голой коже спины в том месте, где разъехались полы больничной ночной рубашки, оказалась слишком горячей.  
Но это сработало. Я перестаю кашлять, и снова тянусь к стакану, и теперь уже сам пью, наслаждаясь тем, чего был лишен довольно долгое время. Горлу становится легче. Я глубоко вдыхаю, закрываю глаза, считаю до пяти, выдыхаю и снова спрашиваю:  
\- Кто ты? – и добавляю: - Как я оказался здесь? И где это «здесь»?  
\- На родине, в Штатах. Тебя вытащила наша группа. Это госпиталь ВМС. Когда тебя привезли на базу, ты был без сознания и в очень плохом состоянии. Я даже…  
Парень не успевает договорить, как дверь в палату распахивается, пропуская внутрь высокого мужчину средних лет в белом медицинском халате.  
\- Доброе утро, лейтенант.  
Парень вскакивает, вытягиваясь в струну и отдавая честь.  
\- Доброе утро, полковник.  
Доктор морщится.  
\- Не стоит так кричать, мы же в больнице. И можете сесть – вам нельзя так резко подскакивать.  
\- Прошу прощения, полковник, - смутившись, парень снова усаживается на стул. – Я просто по привычке.  
\- Привычки хороши в строю, а здесь госпиталь. Что у нас с капитаном? Очнулся? – доктор, наконец, обращает свое внимания на меня, и я криво улыбаюсь.  
\- Очнулся, спасибо.  
\- Вам пока не стоит разговаривать, капитан, - он наклоняется ко мне и сжимает мое запястье пальцами, высчитывая пульс. Видимо, недоверие ко всяким электронным штукам у военных в крови.  
\- Доктор, - я не смотрю на него, все мое внимание приковано к лейтенанту, внимательно следящему за его манипуляциями, - что произошло?  
\- Вам сделали две операции: одну внутриполостную и одну челюстно-лицевую. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и мы бы вас не спасли. Благодарите вон его, - доктор кивает в сторону лейтенанта, - если бы не он, валялись бы вы сейчас где-нибудь в куче отбросов на границе Пакистана. Или откуда вас там достали.  
\- Спасибо, - я замечаю, что лицо парня покрывается красными пятнами, и он переведя взгляд с полковника на меня, нервно кивает.  
\- Ну, все вроде бы в норме. Состояние стабильное. Вечером еще раз зайду, перед тем, как сдать дежурство, - доктор разворачивается, чтобы выйти из палаты, но тут лейтенант задает вопрос:  
\- Доктор, могу я попросить?  
\- Да, лейтенант?  
\- Разрешите перевести меня в эту палату? Капитану сейчас все равно нельзя одному оставаться, а я смог бы ему помогать.  
\- Вы и без этого находитесь здесь сутки напролет, - полковник смотрит на лейтенанта, и я шестым чувством ощущаю нервную дрожь того. Наконец доктор отводит взгляд, смотрит на часы и уже в дверях произносит: - Хорошо, я передам дежурной сестре, чтобы вашу койку переместили. Зайду вечером.  
\- Значит, это ты меня вытащил? – я снова разглядываю моего спасителя. Короткий ежик русых волос, голубые глаза, ничего особенного.  
\- Я, - кивает он, соглашаясь. – Но вообще, нас там было много. Это же была спецоперация по освобождению заложников.  
\- Не важно. Как тебя зовут-то, спаситель?  
\- Стив, - произносит он и тут же исправляется: - Лейтенант Стив Карлсон, вторая мобильная бригада… - запинается, - Извините, но подробнее не могу.  
\- И не надо, - я улыбаюсь, - а я Кристиан. Друзья зовут Крисом.  
\- Да, я знаю, - парень кивает. – Нам первостепенную задачу поставили – вытащить вас, остальное руководство не интересовало.  
\- Вот значит как, - я пытаюсь сесть ровнее, и у меня в желудке тут же громко урчит. – А скажи мне, лейтенант, когда у нас обед?  
  
***  
  
\- Стив, - я не смог ухватиться за гладкую без единого выступа стену и начал сползать по ней вниз.  
\- Держись, приятель, не для того я тебя вытаскивал, - слышу я над ухом, и тут же его руки подхватывают меня, не давая упасть.  
\- Ты так и будешь мне об этом постоянно напоминать? – ворчу я, а сам улыбаюсь. В действительности это очень больно, и я говорю сейчас не о физической, а о моральной боли. Ведь я всегда был сильным, умел постоять за себя, знал, как и что нужно сделать, чтобы стать первым, лучшим. А теперь завишу от всех, кто меня окружает. И не в последнюю очередь - от этого смешливого лейтенанта, ставшего мне за две бесконечные недели нахождения в госпитале почти родным.  
\- Обязательно, - как всегда смеется он, помогая мне вернуться к койке.  
Как оказалось, за то время, что я практически без движения провел в плену в колодках, мышцы успели атрофироваться достаточно для того, чтобы мне сейчас приходилось учиться ходить заново.  
\- Крис, - мы давно перешли на ты и не пользовались званиями с того дня, как я очнулся – какие звания могут стоять между людьми, чьи жизни переплелись таким вот странным образом, - может, тебе стоит чуть притормозить с тренировками. Не всё сразу, а так, как настаивают врачи?  
Глупый, разве я могу остановиться. Я хочу ходить, и никто никогда не сможет отобрать у меня это желание.  
\- Ни за что!  
Смеясь, я усаживаюсь на кровать и подтягиваю на нее ноги так, чтобы он мог сесть напротив. Он устраивается в моих ногах, прислонившись к спинке и вытянув свои ноги вдоль моего тела. Это у нас теперь излюбленная поза для разговоров.  
Странно, сколько всего можно рассказать по сути незнакомому тебе человеку. Мы говорим обо всем и ни о чем.  
У Стива смешная фамилия - Карлсон, совсем как у того чувака из детской книжки Астрид Линдгрен, он моложе меня всего на год и почти все детство провел в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Я у него как-то поинтересовался, что парень с таким голосом, а пел он очень неплохо – ребята из его бригады в одно из посещений принесли гитару, - так вот, что он делает в регулярных войсках, а не на сцене одного из Лос-Анджелесских клубов. Он замялся, а потом выдал, что пошел в армию наперекор родным, которые с детства растили из него не мужчину, а «девочку-ромашку». Именно так и выразился. Я тогда рассмеялся, а он обиделся. Нет, вы представляете – он обиделся, и в нем на самом деле промелькнуло нечто, отдаленно напоминающее девчонку.  
Но это был первый и единственный раз, когда я видел в нем что-то совершенно немужское. И когда перед своей выпиской он в полном обмундировании вошел в мою палату, нас к тому времени снова расселили, и, поставив небольшой чемодан на пол, подошел ко мне, чтобы попрощаться, его объятия были самыми крепкими, которые я когда-либо испытывал. Стив пообещал, что будет навещать – мне оставался еще месяц восстановительных процедур, а затем реабилитация в одном из военных санаториев, а потом ушел.  
Я не плакал, нет. Просто в груди что-то очень болезненно сжалось, будто я только что потерял самого родного человека на свете. А он так и не появился больше. Ни разу.  
  
***  
  
После санатория я вернулся в строй и снова попросился на передовую. Меня долго отговаривали, приводя в качестве аргументов мое ранение, плен, долгую реабилитацию и неполное, по мнению врачей, восстановление. Но, кто они, и кто я?  
Так я снова оказался в районе боевых действий. Правда, боевыми действиями то, что творилось на Филиппинах, назвать было сложно – антитеррористическая операция больше походила на бойню. Но парни, находящиеся под моим командованием, воспринимали все происходящее ровно так, как и полагалось по уставу, то есть с определенной долей юмора и пофигизма. Им приказали, они выполнили. И никаких лишних рассуждений на тему того, кто прав и кто виноват.  
А потом мне дали отпуск. И я, не знаю почему, поехал не домой, в Даллас, а махнул в Лос-Анджелес. Может, поддался на уговоры одного из своих коллег, но, скорее всего, я, не признаваясь в этом самому себе, хотел еще раз увидеть Стива. Правда, было в этом желании нечто неправильное, что я загонял глубоко внутрь, не вспоминая, не задумываясь.  
И, если честно, даже в тот момент, когда ступил на землю Города Ангелов, я все еще трусливо тешил себя надеждой, что Лос-Анджелес огромен, и встретиться в нем двум людям очень сложно. Да еще и сам Стив вполне мог продолжать нести службу в одной из частей нашей доблестной армии. Но, как говорится, человек предполагает, а Бог располагает, ведь только вмешательство последнего могло привести к тому, что мы все-таки встретились.  
Еще в аэропорту я взял напрокат машину с откидным верхом – знаю, что вы скажете, да, я пижон и не смог себе в этом отказать. И вот, стоя у одного из светофоров я наткнулся взглядом на девушку, раздающую яркие листовки.  
\- Эй, - заметив, что я ее разглядываю, она подбежала ко мне и протянула один из листков, - приходи, будет весело!  
\- Если ты будешь там, то обязательно, - я подмигнул ей и улыбнулся во весь рот.  
Девушка рассмеялась и крикнув: «Ну, а как же без меня?!» - побежала к следующему «счастливчику», а я поехал дальше.  
  
***  
  
Клуб был не очень большим, со сценой, устроенной почти вровень с остальным залом, несколькими столиками вдоль дальней стены и длинной барной стойкой. Я пришел к самому началу, и поэтому устроился у последней на одном из высоких табуретов и начал наблюдать за тем, как парни устанавливали на сцене инструменты и акустику.  
Потом вышел владелец клуба и объявил состав группы. Я закашлялся, с трудом узнавая в парне, вышедшем последним, Стива. Он изменился. Военная выправка сменилась почти кошачьей вальяжностью, сам он был обвешан какими-то браслетами, фенечками и цепочками. Волосы отросли почти до плеч и были собраны в хвост. В общем и целом его внешний вид вполне соответствовал тому, что мы могли бы увидеть на наших родителях во времена сексуальной революции. «Дети цветов» - так их тогда называли.  
Группа выступала почти час, прерываясь на репризы какого-то парня, возомнившего себя комиком. А потом…  
\- Я хочу спеть песню, которую слышал, наверное, каждый из присутствующих в этом зале, - произнес Стив в микрофон, оглядываясь на своих коллег по сцене. – Это дань моему прошлому, и настоящему одного присутствующего здесь, в этом клубе, человека, настоящего героя, и эта последняя песня для него.  
И он запел:  
A vacation in a foreign land,  
Uncle Sam does the best he can,  
You're in the army now,  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now…  
В какой-то момент я понял, что если еще чуть-чуть сожму ладонь, то от стакана в ней останутся одни осколки. Я сжал зубы, а потом, не знаю, что меня толкнуло, вышел на сцену, подошел к Стиву, и мы уже в два голоса допели эту дурацкую песню. А потом обнялись, как тогда, в госпитале.  
\- Почему ты так и не приехал?  
  
***  
  
Надо ли говорить, что весь отпуск я провел в Лос-Анджелесе в компании Стива и парней из его группы?  
Как оказалось, лейтенант, точнее – бывший лейтенант Стив Карлсон был комиссован по здоровью. Его хотели оставить на канцелярской работе, но он отказался, написал рапорт об увольнении и уехал домой, где, на радость родителям, собрал музыкальную группу и начал писать песни. В общем и целом, такая жизнь Стиву, по его словам, нравилась, вот только когда он говорил о ней, его глаза как-то неуловимо теряли блеск.  
Я не мог понять причины этого до тех пор, пока не побывал у него, в его небольшой съемной квартирке под самой крышей одной из старых, теперь уже не высоток, Лос-Анджелеса. Все стены в «берлоге», как называл ее сам Стив, были оклеены плакатами, календарями и постерами с видами разных мест нашей планеты. Один из углов самой большой комнаты был завален журналами с географической тематикой, а на полках преобладали книги Буссенара, Верна и других подобных писателей.  
\- Стив, - мы сидели в баре недалеко от его квартиры и надирались в честь моего завтрашнего отъезда, - скажи, а зачем ты в армию пошел? Если не брать во внимание твой бунт против родственников. Ведь ты мог просто выбрать другую профессию?  
Стив поболтал в руке бокал с виски, янтарная жидкость омыла прозрачные стенки, сделал глоток и вздохнул.  
\- Я всегда хотел путешествовать. Побывать везде. И армия показалась мне достаточно подходящим вариантом, с учетом того, что наша правящая верхушка считает себя затычкой в каждой дырке.  
\- Ну, ты и сказанул, - я улыбнулся: мы оба были уже навеселе, и его слова не показались мне кощунственными или идеологически невыдержанными. – А журналистика? Ты вполне мог стать журналистом. Или летчиком. Да ведь много профессий, предполагающих перемещения по планете.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Просто все, что ты сейчас можешь назвать… - он запнулся и посмотрел мне в глаза, - во всех этих профессиях не хватает главного: адреналина.  
Он усмехнулся, допил остатки из бокала и долил в него еще из стоящей рядом бутылки.  
\- Адреналин, да, это важно, - я взял его за руку и встал. – Хватит пить, пойдем.  
\- Куда? – он поднялся вслед за мной и чуть пошатнулся.  
\- За адреналином.  
Сейчас, глядя на все со стороны, я понимаю, что рано или поздно это все равно бы произошло. А в тот момент, вжимая Стива в шершавую кладку стены в переулке позади того бара, мне казалось, что у меня сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Он хрипло дышал, мгновенно реагируя на каждое мое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, укус.  
А я боялся. Боялся того, что утром это наваждение рассеется вместе с алкогольным опьянением. Боялся, что он оттолкнет меня, и я никогда не смогу посмотреть в его глаза, не виня себя за то, что натворил. Боялся, что никогда не смогу вернуться туда, в мир, где не будет его.  
И от этого тот самый пресловутый адреналин заставлял двигаться сильнее, жестче, быстрее. Мы давно уже перебрались из темноты переулка в квартиру Стива, на его старую, скрипящую всеми пружинами кровать, но никак не могли остановиться, словно это была последняя наша ночь на земле. Последняя ночь вместе. Тогда оно казалось именно таким. И все поцелуи имели привкус отчаяния, а прикосновения оставляли после себя метки, чтобы не забыть, не растерять себя, нас.  
Я ушел рано, когда Стив еще спал, и почти сразу же после возвращения в гостиницу поехал в аэропорт. Он не приехал меня провожать. Во всяком случае, я его не видел. Но с того самого момента я начал думать о том, как могла бы сложиться моя жизнь вне армии. Что я умел, кроме как размахивать ножом, стрелять и находить выход из любых, даже самых безвыходных ситуаций?  
Решение пришло внезапно, просто однажды мой взгляд упал на старый постер к фильму про Индиану Джонса, висящий на одной из стен в офицерском клубе, и я все для себя понял. Еще через полгода я уволился из армии и, завернув домой, направился в Амазонию. Но цивилизация слишком глубоко забралась в бывшие когда-то дикими леса, да и людей с моей квалификацией там было предостаточно. И я поменял континент.  
Азия: Китай, Непал, Индия. За еще полгода мне показалось, что я побывал везде, где только мог, пока не остановился в Лхасе.  
Возможно, я и дальше продолжал бы поиски своего места, пытаясь убежать от себя, если бы не случайность.  
Моим напарником в том походе был коренной непалец, который знал местность лучше меня. Именно он заметил группу, которая как-то странно передвигалась, то задерживаясь на одном месте дольше необходимости, то без остановки перемещаясь на очень большие расстояния. Наверное, мне нужно было настоять на том, чтобы не вмешиваться в их дела, но я не смог. И до сих пор виню себя в том, что он погиб. Но в горах часто погибают люди, и не важно, стихия это или злой умысел. Когда я нашел его, группа уже ушла, а рядом с ним лежал тот, от которого я убегал. Я тащил Стива к ближайшей деревне почти двое суток, останавливаясь только чтобы проверить, жив ли он, и чуть-чуть отдохнуть. Я не мог позволить себе рухнуть без сил в тот момент, когда до помощи оставались бы считанные метры.  
Он приходил в себя долго, трое суток провалявшись в горячечном бреду. А когда открыл глаза, я облегченно вздохнул, понимая, что теперь-то точно все будет хорошо.  
Стив не остался в Лхасе, предпочитая, как и прежде, постоянное движение, я же не смог бросить семью погибшего напарника, продолжая водить людей по Непалу, не уезжая при этом надолго.  
  
***  
  
Мы так и не стали любовниками в привычном, обывательском смысле этого слова. Скорее наши отношения, приправленные «постелью», стали более полными, позволяющими делить друг с другом все до последней мысли, до последней капли виски в бокале. А жизни – они обе давно уже принадлежат нам поровну: моя - ему, а его - мне.  
И неважно, как называется то, что происходит между нами. Оно есть, и это главное.  
Кстати, если будете у нас в Лхасе, заходите в бар «Странник». Стив иногда, по старой памяти, поет там, а если повезет, то и я присоединяюсь к нему вторым голосом.


End file.
